The Peanut Butter Kid (Alternate Ending)
by GoldenDragonKnight
Summary: An Alternate ending of the episode of the Peanut Butter Kid, what would happen if Stewie didn't survive and Lois and Peter were charged with the murder.


Stewie Griffin was being pushed through many auditions and owing money for commercials, unfortunately, his parents Peter and Lois Griffin has been spending the money that he owned and using it for their own needs.

What's worse than his parents have been giving him drugs and making him do it so that he can get the part for the commercial.

Brian told Stewie about the risks of being a child actor, and Stevie was terrified by the news about the many child actors who did porn and drugs.

The next day happened and Stewie was auditioning for a show for a juice commercial. Peter sneaks up to Stevie and forces the drugs down his throat, and Stewie becomes crazy once again. Peter comes back to the chair with his wife and Brian looking at him. "Peter, what the HELL?" Brian snaps.

"Relax Brian nothing's gonna happened," Lois said as she was looking at her phone.

"And ACTION!" The director said.

"As a mom I want my kids to start their day right, and there's no better way with a fresh squeeze of sunny dale Orange Juice." The actress said as she pure the juice in the glass. "Isn't that right sweetie?" She passes it to Stewie.

Stewie was about to drink it but gets a bloody nose and passes out. Everyone in the studio gasps and runs up to Stewie.

Even his parents run up to him. "Oh my god! What happened?" Lois asked as she picks up Stewie.

The ambulance comes and rushes Stewie to the hospital. The doctors were doing everything they could.

Dr. Hartman comes out. "Man, that was a great episode of LOST." He said. "And Mr. and Mrs. Griffin I'm afraid your son didn't make it." He said with the sad news.

Everyone gasps and Meg cries on Chris and Lois cries on Peter. As they cried Joe comes in with two officers. "Peter and Lois your under arrest for child abuse and using illegal drugs on a child." He said as the officers put the handcuffs on the Peter and Lois.

"What who told you that?" Peter asked.

"Me," Brian said as he looks at the parents with an angry glare.

Peter and Lois were shocked by what Brian did, but they knew what they did was wrong. The officers took them away and drove off.

Brian told Chris and Meg what happened and he also told their friends too.

The newspapers show that Peter and Lois Griffin were facing criminal charges and were headlines around Quahog.

In court, Brian was the star witness and told the whole story on what Peter and Lois were doing the entire time. The judge, jury, and even the reporters were shocked by the news. They wonder what kind of parents would give their own child drugs just to get a part of a commercial and just to get their money.

After weeks of court, Peter and Lois were found guilty of child abuse, child endangerment, and illegal drugs. The judge sentenced the two parents to death. The parents were shocked by this news.

As they head out of the courtroom Peter and Lois' family and friends watch them in angry glares as they leave the courtroom.

For months now the prison kept Peter and Lois in prison waiting on death row and got many hate letters from the people of Quahog, and from people from around the world. Peter and Lois felt guilty for what they did but wanted to get off death row.

For almost about a year they tried to get off death row but was unsuccessful.

The day has come and Peter and Lois were finally sentenced to death on the same day together as their former friends and family came to watch them die.

Peter and Lois had the needles in their arms and were ready to be exhausted now. "Mr. and Mrs. Griffin do you have any final words?" The officer asked.

"Yeah... Shut up MEG!" Peter and Lois just laugh.

The exhaustion then starts up the machine and Peter and Lois slowing dies from the lethal injection. Peter and Lois close their eyes and they are finally dead now.

Brian gains custody of Meg and Chris and hopes he can raise them better then Peter and Lois didn't.

Peter and Lois' souls fall to the pits of Hell and were tortured for all times.

* * *

**A new story is here, and an alternate ending of the episode of '_The Peanut Butter Kid'_. That episode was messed up and Lois and Peter went too far for what they've done. What do you think Peter and Lois should have gotten if that episode ended differently? Please read and review, please.**


End file.
